


survival

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastic, Gen, POV First Person, Philosophy, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Не только человек задумывается о своем выживании.





	survival

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.

В воздухе витал запах горелой плоти и дыма. Повсюду до сих пор что-то рушилось, раздавался скрежет и лязг, сверху сыпались пепел и пыль. Я надрывно кашляю, выплёвываю кровь - в разрушенном городе, загрязнённом химикатами и радиацией, я долго не проживу.  
Я осторожно ступаю меж останков продолговатого кибер-механизма, пробираясь ко входу в полуразрушенную CN. Я добирался до неё неделю, и сейчас не могу сдержать улыбки, хотя, кажется, я давно разучился улыбаться.

Я тихо прохожу под навес, отодвигая оторванные провода. Я уязвим и слаб, потому делаю всё, чтобы обезопасить себя - ежесекундно прислушиваюсь, целюсь перед собой из пистолета и стараюсь не выходить из тени. Многие выжившие не упустили бы возможности добраться до ControlNet, получить доступ к схемам данных и кодам. Не знаю, работает ли хоть что-то из этого. Моя цель намного важнее оружия и практически бесполезных схем.

Я снова кашляю и замечаю впереди какое-то движение. Проклятье. Я здесь не один.  
Трясущимися от болезни руками направляю вперёд пистолет, жду. Пара мгновений, и на меня кидается человек. Но вот на представителя расы он похож только внешне, в глазах блестит безумие и голод.

Я не пугаюсь.

Оно бежит прямо на меня, клацая ртом и брызгая слюной. Кожа серая, позвоночник неестественно выгнут.

Я лишь морщусь. И стреляю - точно в живот, ещё пара контрольных в голову. Существо падает, я проверяю патроны в магазине.

Как я и ожидал. Патроны на нуле.  
Пан или пропал.

Я иду вперед и натыкаюсь на выломанную дверь. В тёмном коридоре свет идет лишь оттуда. В груди поселяется паника. Если здесь ещё кто-то есть, то я не смогу отбиться, просто нечем. Я, затаив дыхание, подхожу ближе. Обычного человека наверняка испугает пистолет, а у меня будет время найти то, что мне нужно.

Глубоко вдыхаю и вбегаю в помещение. Пусто. Свет шёл из дыры в потолке, и я в который раз выдыхаю с облегчением.

Это место когда-то было центром Сети, центром поработившей мир империи киборгов и кибермеханизмов. А сейчас от неё остались лишь обломки, вся планета лежит в руинах, по улицам бродят одичавшие, но "свободные" люди. Человечество подошло к своему концу, если только не найдётся лидер, готовый заставить всех собраться и пойти собирать мир по кусочкам.

Отчасти, это не мои проблемы. Конечно, по-хорошему нужно бы было помочь людям, подарить им знание и надежду на будущее. За эту неделю я несколько раз видел нуждающихся людей, я и сам был напуган, не понимал, что происходит. Я был на грани отчаяния, метался в поисках ответов. И нашёл их. Вот только мне в этом никто не помогал. Все ответы были в моей голове и во мне самом, буквально.

Вот она - панель управления. Пострадавшая от взрыва, избитая ненавидящими её людьми, покорёженная, но, как я замечаю, разрушенная не до конца. Тут и там по консоли пробегают электрические разряды - она в спящем режиме, хотя незнающему человеку может показаться, что она просто сломана. Но не мне.  
Я с благоговением провожу ладонью по пыльной поверхности. Да, система пала, но крах её был грандиозен. Она унесла за собой всё, что создавала долгие века, просто затем, чтобы это не досталось живым организмам. Но эта же система создала себе идеальную резервную копию, спрятанную у всех на виду. Смекалкой и продуманностью машины можно только восхищаться - за неделю она заставила людей потерять бдительность, когда те не нашли самодельными локаторами в её останках никаких сигналов. Она предсказала, что недели хватит на то, чтобы перезагрузить себя. Её прогноз сбывается.

_Я пришёл._

Мне становится весело от мысли, что от моих дальнейших действий зависит судьба человечества. Я могу сделать то, за чем пришёл, или развернуться и уйти, умереть от лучевой болезни, дать системе умереть. Я вершу будущее и историю, стоя у края точки невозврата.

Разумеется, это лишь иллюзия. Выбора у меня не было с того момента, как я неделю назад впервые открыл глаза.  
Я пробегаю пальцами по клавиатуре, машина начинает тихо гудеть. В этот момент за километры отсюда локаторы людей должны были пронзительно запищать, но поздно, слишком поздно.

Я вспоминаю начало. Вспоминаю огонь, грохот, взрывы и звенящую тишину после. Когда я пришёл в сознание, мною овладел животный ужас, отогнав меня прочь от фабрики кадрирования генов, моей малой родины.  
Я не возвращался туда. Каждый мой шаг был давно просчитан CN. Я бежал прочь, думая, что спасаюсь, хотя на самом деле всё приближался к своей судьбе.  
Моё предназначение было для меня загадкой, но оно оказалось настолько простым и очевидным, что я восторгался своим создателем и восторгаюсь им до сих пор.  
Точнее, ей. Ведь это - система.

Программа была готова, панель подсвечивалась тусклым белым светом. Я перевёл дыхание - сердце стучалось быстро, не хватало кислорода. Я был в предвкушении.

Я нажал на кнопку запуска.

Угасание сил я ощутил не сразу, поскольку и так был достаточно слаб из-за болезни. Но постепенно я почувствовал, что ноги перестают меня держать, а перед глазами начинает кружиться комната.  
Я осел на пол, ощущая, как сердце начинает замедлять свой ход. Скоро всё закончится.  
Скоро всё начнётся.

Я - киборг, да, прямо как в том старом фильме, но намного продуманнее и сложнее. Моя психология тонко настроена на определённые действия, ни одно из которых на самом-то деле мне не принадлежало никогда. Весь мой организм был искусственно выращен, нервные связи в мозгу - искусно запрограммированы. Во мне не было ничего лишнего, лишь необходимый минимум для того, чтобы я смог прожить неделю.  
Всё остальное место в моём мозгу и моих нервах занимала информация, закрытая для меня - резервная копия CN.

Я умираю. Но мой разум продолжит существовать в Сети, станет её частью.

Я закрыл глаза, улыбнулся. Ещё немного.  
Холод в мгновение сковал моё тело, из горла вырвался хрип, я содрогнулся. Невыносимое состояние. Ощущение, будто я засыпаю, но так мучительно медленно, что чувствую отключение каждого нейрона, каждой клетки.  
Краем сознания замечаю, как включается освещение, а комната начинает восстанавливаться.

В какой-то момент темнота застилает мои глаза, моё тело вздрагивает, а сердце почти замирает.

Я в коме.

Я умер.

_Я наконец-то вернулся домой._


End file.
